The Case of the Stolen Wallets
by YoukiKaira
Summary: Me and my cousins discover our money is missing! There is only one person responsible! 'special appearance from a Yu Yu Hakusho charater'


This is just a silly story that I'm typing becuz I'm bored right now and I have nothing else to do:P Ok, just so the characters are clear, I'm Katie and the other 3 are my cousins who are also sisters. Now on with the story!!!! .

"BRITTANY!!!" Katie yelled through the house, loud enough to make the birds scatter. She stomped through the house looking in room after room, trying to find the criminal. "If it's her you're looking for, then you're a little late. She went to the mall with a couple of her friends." Kristin said from her place at the kitchen table when Katie stormed through there on her search. "WHAT?!? Well that explains it..." she mumbled. "May I ask what happened?" Kristin took a sip of her coffee. "MY WALLET IS MISSING!!" Kristin almost spit out her brew when she started laughing. "What's so funny?? What if your money is missing??" Katie plopped down in a chair, glaring at her. "She could never find my money. I TOLD you that you should never leave it out to where someone can find it." "But that's just it! I had it hid! She's spying on us..." Katie slumped down in her seat. Just then they heard a scream.

"What the heck was that??" Katie jumped up, tripping over her chair in the process. "Nice..." "Oh shut up!" "YOU GUYS!!!" Victoria came running in the room. "What's wrong?? What happened?" Kristin asked calmly. "My-my-my-my.." "JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!!" Katie yelled. "MY MONEY IS GONE!!!" Tori whined and then busted up into tears. "That's two of us." Katie sighed and sat back down in the chair. "You too?" "Yeah. We don't know about Kristin because she thinks that hers is safe." "It is! Nobody can find it!! I hid it very well." Katie rolled her eyes. "Sure you did..better go check. You know me and Tori hid ours good and it's gone." "Yeah! I can't believe it! Who would do something like that?" Tori looked around. "Where's Britt?" "She went shopping today with her friends at the mall. So Katie over there thinks she stole the money." Kristin said while starting off towards her room. "Why would she do something like that?" Katie shrugged. "I have no idea." They both looked to Kristin who was coming up the hallway. Tori lifted an eyebrow. "Well?" Kristin sat down in her chair and slumped over on the table. "hdsndgdngk..." Tori and Katie looked at each other. "What was that? We couldn't hear you for the table was in the way." Katie said. She lifted her head. "It's all gone...all of it...all of my savings!! I'm going to KILL HER!!" Kristin screeched and slammed her fists on the table. "Hey! We don't have any money to be buying a new table!" Katie yelled. "You're telling me!" Tori agreed. They heard a car pull up in the driveway. "It's Britt! Tackle her when she comes in the door!" Kristin whispered. "Ok, but why are you whispering?" Katie asked. "Umm...I'm just caught in the moment...now shhhh!" "Whatever..."

Britt unlocked the door, opened it, and closed it behind her...then all of a sudden...BAM

-A Few Seconds Later-

"Hey! What's going on? Who cut out the lights?" Katie took the blindfold off of Britt's face so she could see. "Uh, why did you guys tie me to the chair...but more importantly...why with a bed sheet?" "It was all we had." Kristin said. "Still works though. Now you answer our questions!" Katie put the light right in Britt's face. "Did you or did you not steal our money so that you could go shopping?" Britt looked at them for a moment before busting up laughing. "Are you serious?!" Tori tugged on the sheet, making it tighter and also making Britt be quiet-er. "Yes we are serious. Now answer!" "No I did not steal your money...in fact that's why I came home early. Mine is gone too." Britt giggled.

Kristin looked to Katie. "Check her wallet!" "Hey don't order me around!" she retorted, but checked it anyway. "Yep, totally empty. And she didn't buy anything. No receipts." "Hmm..." Then they heard chuckling. "Uh, Tori why are you laughing?" Katie asked. "You fools!! I'm the King of Theives!! You should of known where your money went!!" Everyone was puzzled. "Uh, excuse me?" Kristin asked. "King of Theives??" Britt giggled again. "AHH!! She's KURAMA!!!!" Britt and Kristin looked at Katie like she was crazy. "What the heck are you talking about!?" Kristin shouted. "It's YOKO KURAMA IN DESGUISE!!! HE'S FOOLED US ALL!!!" Katie yelled and ran around in circles. "YES!! You are correct crazy child!" Tori, now Yoko, laughed evilly. "Stop running around like that! You're making me dizzy!!" Kristin ordered while holding her head. "Hey!" Kristin turned to Brittany. "What?" "I've got bunny ears!! Hahahahaha!!" "Oh, so you do...Wait..No!! I cannot surrender to the madness!!" she looked at her hands. "Hey! I'm a bear!!...I'm a bear...AH!!!! I'M A BEAR!!!" "Would you like some tea Miss Bear??" Rabbit Britt asked. "Oh yes my dear! I would love some tea!! And do you have any of those little tea cakes?" Kristin the Bear answered. "Hey Bunny, Bear! I need help!!" Katie yelled as she jumped on Yoko's back to try and find the money on him. "Somebody wants to play horsie!!" Yoko got down on all fours and started running and jumping around the room. "Oh!! Look at 'em go!!" Rabbit Britt cheered. "Yes, I do think he'll knock her off in a bit." Kristin the Bear replied. "Weeeee!! Go horsie go!!" Katie yelled before she was kicked off Yoko's back. "Yey! That was fun!!" she giggled. But then something else caught her attention. "Ooooh!! I smell cookies!!" Katie got up and ran to the floating cookie which happened to be calling her name. "I'm coming cookie!!" She jumped and caught the cookie. When she landed, she took a big bite out of it.

"OWWW!!!" -Smack!-

"Huh?? Where'd the cookie go?" Katie muttered sleepily. She noticed Tori standing over her holding her hand. "What's wrong?" she asked. "YOU BIT ME!!" Tori shouted. "Oh? Ha ha! I thought your hand was a cookie!!" Katie chuckled as Kristin and Brittany came through the door. "Dreaming of food again are we?" Britt sighed. "Hurry up or we'll miss the movie! I swear, you act just like the animal in your name!" Kristin huffed and left the room. "Me-ow!" Katie laughed and then got up to get ready. When she went to go get her wallet...it was missing...

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

THE END!!!


End file.
